edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Denethor
Denethor II was the twenty-sixth Ruling Steward of Gondor and father of the War of the Ring heroes Boromir and Faramir. Denethor is a ranged hero but doesn't use any weapons. Instead, he uses his authority as steward to summon two men of his guard to the target area with each of his "attacks". These remain on the field for ten seconds and automatically attack nearby enemies. Thus, Denethor plays differently from any other hero (except his Arnor counterpart, Malbeth) and acts more like a general than a warrior. Only if he's forced into melee combat will he draw his own weapon to defend himself in an emergency. Stances Speed stance (defensive) - Denethor's attack speed rises by +30% but his attack range is lowered by -50%. Enemies are not automatically attacked. Default stance (normal) - With each attack (and in each stance) Denethor summons 5 Fountain Guardians next to the targeted enemy which remain there for 10 seconds. In close range combat Denethor attacks with his sword. Enemies in a medium range are attacked automatically. Range stance (aggressive) - Denethor's range of attack increases by +50% but his attack speed lowers by -30%. Enemies in sight are automatically attacked. Abilities Level 1: Clairvoyant Stone ''' - Denethor reveals a big part of the map for 30 seconds and levels up by two. This is the only way he can gain experience as he doesn't directly kill enemies like other heroes. When used at level 7, Denethor will level up by three to reach level 10. '''Level 3: Emergency Mobilization - For 2 minutes, the Gondor Barracks trains soldiers and pikemen for half of their original price, but the trained units can't purchase any upgrades or make use of their respective abilities/formations. Level 5: Tax Abatement - Economy buildings instantly bring in the income of the next three minutes but don't produce anything for the next four minutes. Level 7: Blinded Attack Order - For 30 seconds, allied units in the target area inflict 50% more damage but don't gain any experience. Level 10: Captain of the Steward - Denethor now summons twice as many guards to the battlefield. Additionally, there is a 33% chance of summoning a Captain to the field who grants +15% attack and armor to nearby allied units. The Captain remains on the field for 30 seconds. (Passive ability) Upgrades Strategy Denethor is, in a sense, more of a supportive hero for your economy in the late game, as he helps you save money on nearly everything the more he looks into the palantir. After the first look, he will be able to give you instant resources from any of your economic buildings, for when you absolutely need resources immediately. As he keeps gazing into the palantir, he will soon allow you to train soldiers at a cheaper price (at the cost of their abilities and upgrades). His ultimate ability doubles his attack capabilities and gives the chance to summon a leadership-granting captain for a short time. It is quite important to note that even though it may not be obvious Denethor can still attack once garrisoned into a tower. He is really strong when he is in a tower because he has a great range and will always summon units because he cannot be forced into melee combat when garrisoned. If one is trying to make a big push it might be profitable to use all his abilities in conjunction with each other, though they might have consequences later on. Quotes "This is my first command to you." "You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom." "I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan." "Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn." "Last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." "You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a witless halfling! " Category:Gondor Category:Hero Category:Unit Support Category:Men Category:Gondor Hero